Stuttering
by ShaBamxX
Summary: - "The other teachers are getting suspicious of your marks... So, I got you a tutor." Joe frowned. She really knew nothing about him. "Who?" he asked. "Miley Stewart." She smirked. Oh. Now he understood. - He didn't realize how little he did. MOE.


Hi everyone! Welcome to my first story ~ Lolz, so yeah, it will be a little of a love triangle, but it'll be all MOE at the end =] I'm not a Ashley Greene fan, just so you all know, but it's not exactly bashing. . . But yeah, just tell me what you think!

**MISERY**

**_prologue_**

_"I am in misery. . . there ain't nobody who can comfort me."_**_  
_**

"Aww, c'mon Joey. . . You know I love it when you do that." Eighteen year old Joe Lucas grit his teeth at the woman's sultry words. Oh how he wished she wouldn't call him that. Made him feel like a helpless, naive child. And he hated that.

But, what he hated even more was that it was true.

He _was _a helpless, naive child.

Joe sighed softly as he moved his hands to lightly ghost the woman's bare lower back, causing her silken skin to react with a shiver. She whimpered as she began unbuttoning his shirt - her fingers very well accustomed to the movement. He felt his breath hitch in his throat. For once. . . For once. . . They she not make him lose his diginity? Could he keep his sanity for just one day?

"N, n, no Ash- Ms. Sullen," he began to whisper with heated gasps of air, "Not here. . ."

While they'd screwed each other in her bland, poster-decorated classroom before, he didn't want to today. He mentally laughed at himself. Wasn't this almost every teenage, maybe even older's, fantasy? Screw your sexy history teacher in her classroom while she ripped the skin off your back and all you could do was helplessly submit to her older woman knowledge?

For once, he didn't want to feel so helpless.

His attractive, sexy, dark-haired, evil-smirking and manipulative history teacher, Ms. Ashley Sullen, sent him an annoyed glare. She wasn't a fan of this interruption. Oh, she'd punish him later, he could sense it in her souless eyes, and he found himself dreading it.

"Fine," she snapped as she harshly pushed him from her lap and stood from her desk, retrieving her shirt. Ashely cleared her throat and straightened her metallic-grey, almost indecent pencil skirt. "I needed to talk to you anyway," she spoke non-chalantly as a manicured hand went through her chocolatey locks. Joe inwardly sighed in relief. Safe! If only for today.

"About what?" He was curiously. She hardly ever wanted to talk, unless it was dirty.

"The other teachers, well, _your _other teachers are getting. . . suspicious of your wonderful history marks while you just barely pass your other subjects." She'd stalked up to him again, her black heels tapping against the tiled floor. Now, she slid her fingers along his naked lower arm. "And we can't have them being suspicious, can we?" she asked in a husky tone. He shook his head. Then again, expulsion didn't seem too bad. . . "So you're getting a tutor."

What?

"A tutor?" Joe repeated, unsure if she'd honestly said what she'd said. Did she honestly expect him to actually listen to some nerdy, comic-book loving tutor? Really. She didn't know a thing about him. Well, she knew his body rather intimately, but other than that, it seemed as if she'd learned nothing in the past year. She was oblivious.

She smirked, that evil one which made his insides churn, "Yes my darling student." She grabbed him by the collar of his pale blue shirt and forced him closer. In her heels, she just made his height. Ashley then leaned forward and assaulted his lips and he knew better than not to return the gesture. It was so automatic, so mechanical that it took no effort whatsoever.

"Fine." Joe finally agreed. Maybe a tutor wouldn't be too bad, it would be a good excuse to save himself from Ashley once or twice. "Who is he?" He could also probably get the poor geek to do his homework every now and then. . .

His ears where filled with Ashley's immediate laughter and he found himself frowning. Had he said anything funny? Had he made a stupid face? No, not that he could remember.

"No you silly boy! It's a girl!" He kept himself from grimacing. 'Boy' was another word he hated.

"Who?"

He was surprised she'd ask a girl to tutor him. She was ferociously jealous.

"Miley," she smirked, "Miley Stewart."

Oh. Now he understood.

* * *

**BAM. There =] Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me? =] Hehe, sorry it's a little short, but next one will be longer! And Miles will come in! Yay!**

**Peace. Love. Jonas**

**ShaBamxX  
**


End file.
